Mobile communications terminals are becoming more and more advanced running many different sorts of applications. Some applications are arranged to adapt their display view according to the orientation of the mobile communications terminal. This leads to a number of issues.
For example, if the change of the user interface style or orientation is effected just as a user makes an input, the change may be too quick for the user to realize that his input is incorrect. It may be so that the mobile communications terminal receives an input and interprets it for a changed user interface while the use meant the input to be for the original (or unchanged user interface style).
Another example is when the mobile communications terminal is currently under a heavy processing load and user interface style change is not executed in time. A user may then perform an input in a style that has not changed yet, but the mobile communications terminal will interpret the input as being for the changed user interface style.
There is thus a need for a mobile communications terminal that interprets inputs as they are meant, not necessarily according to how they are made.